A Legend Begins
by Cira Stones
Summary: Exploring the outskirts of the city one day, Chiro comes across a giant metal robot. He didn't know that when he entered it and accidentally woke the sleeping Monkey Team inside, just how much his life would change or that he would gain an irreplaceable family.


Yes, I have rewritten the first chapter. Why? Well, the first version really hadn't that well written and so I felt maybe I would get more reviews if I rewrote it. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this version a lot better then the first. Also, the second chapter should be posted in three or fours day, depending on how much time I make for writing.

* * *

_Clouds slowly rolled across the sky, big patches blocking out the moonlight as they drifted by below. As a particularly large cloud slowly moved to reveal the moon once again, the light fall upon a young boy lying in the woods below. __Slowly, a twelve year boy opened his eyes, suddenly aware that he wasn't in his room anymore. Sitting up, he looked around him but couldn't recognize where he was. Underneath him was soft grass and when he looked up to the sky, he could the stars and ranger seven high above him. But when he looked straight ahead, he couldn't see very far at all. He could trees, but everything beyond them faded to black. He couldn't see past the first row of trees._

_"Hello?" asked Chiro, standing up. "Is there anybody else out here?"_

_The wind picked up, ruffling the leaves of the trees and plants that he couldn't see. He was about to call out again when the ground started shacking. "Wha-at?" The ground started shacking even more and Chiro fall back down to the ground, unable to keep his balance. The sound of something crashing against the trees and the ground as it struggled to move filled the area. The shacking quickly started to stop. Chiro closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief._

_Suddenly feeling as though he was being watched, he opened his eyes and realized that he was now sitting in the shadow of something. Wiping his head around to see behind him, Chiro looked up the silhouette of some huge creature. Or human? He couldn't really tell, it was shaped somewhat like a human, but no human could be that large and bulky._

_Suddenly Chiro was blinded by red light. It must have opened it's eyes because suddenly, as though someone had flipped on two giant headlights, Chiro was staring right into two the eyeballs of the giant creature._

_Slowly it raised one of it's hands and started to reach out to him. Taking a step forward, the ground shock once again under it's weight. Chiro felt terrified, but he couldn't move._

Chiro was awoken from his dream from shock of suddenly being doused in ice cold water.

"Hey!" He sat up, water dripping from his face and hair. He barely saw the top his antagonizer's head before he ducked out of sight to the bottom bunk. A surprised yelp told him that his roommate, Ethan, had also just gotten soaked. Laughing, the boy that had woken them ran to the door.

"Morning, losers!" He said while making rude gestures at them. He ran out of the door and down the hall; all the while still laughing.

Chiro groaned and fall backwards onto his pillow, not caring that it was now wet. "Time?" He asked. Ethan leaned over to pick up the clock that had been knocked to the floor. "5:32." He said.

"Seriously?!" asked Chiro. "Damn Trent." He sighed, deciding that he might as well get up.

Trent was one of the worst people Chiro had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was the resident bully, passing time by making everyone else miserable with endless number of ways. The only thing that was worse was that he got away with his stupid pranks most of the time. Miss Allaway, the orphanage director, was usually too busy to do anything more then tell Trent off before something else took her attention away.

"You think he would get tired of getting up at odd hours in the morning just to throw water on us." mumbled Ethan through his pillow. Chiro sat up and stretched before hanging his legs over the side of the bed. He jumping down to the floor and walked over to the dresser. As he started pulling a pairs of jeans out of the drawer, his roommate spoke up again. "Don't tell me you're getting up? Now that Trent has gotten his early morning dose of messing with us, he should leave us alone." He stopped to think. "Well, at least till breakfast, anyway."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep now." said Chiro, pulling up his jeans and pulling a red sweater out of the drawer next. He hadn't told anyone yet, but every time he had that dream, he would wake up feeling restless and apprehensive; as though there was something important he was suppose to be doing. Kind of like when he ignored his homework till the night before it was due, leaving him to worry over whether or not if he'll get it done it time as he rushed through it.

His roommate sat up. "I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, but you really should at least try." He said, turn his pillow over and patted it, making sure the water hadn't seeped through to the other side.

"I think I'll go for a walk." said Chiro, ignoring his roommate's last statement. Perhaps he should be happy that his roommate was showing some concern for his well-being, instead of being irritated by it. Ethan usually kept to himself, never getting involved or showing much interest in others. The fact that he actually spoke to someone on a daily basis outside of what was necessary was rare. It seemed to mean Chiro had been accepted as a friend or something. "Wanna come with me?" asked Chiro.

He heard the bed creak as his roommate rolled over and half his head disappeared underneath some new, dry covers. "Not unless you're heading to the arcade."

"Nope."

"Good, because it doesn't open for another three hours." Chiro chuckled. He finished tying his shoe laces and grabbed his backpack. Just as he reached the door, his roommate said one last thing.

"I suppose that as the good roommate that I am, I should ask where you're going at this hour?" Chiro smiled, because he suspected that Ethan probably already had an idea to where he was going.

"The outskirts of the city." Replied Chiro. The outskirts of the city was a place that was usually avoided by the citizens of Shuggazoom, as most considered it dangerous. For a few miles, the land was grassy with large rocks and trees and bushes. After that, the vast and lifeless barren desert began. Actually quiet peaceful. The reason that people considered it 'dangerous' due to the fact that some strange alien like creatures lived out there. No one knew where they had come from or how they would react to a human. Children and teens sometimes dared each other to go in, but no one ever ventured all that far out; which was exactly what Chiro had taken to doing lately. No one knew, except maybe Ethan. Chiro could only imagine what would happen if anyone else ever found out, but it would no doubt include him having to listen to a _very_ long lecture about being safe and then being grounded till he was eighteen. "If anyone asks where I am, I'm at the park or something."

"Alright. Have fun." mumbled Ethan, already half asleep. Chiro opened and closed the door quietly, so as to not bother his roommate or alert anyone else in the orphanage that he was leaving.

The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet as Chiro hit the street. There wasn't even anyone else up yet, except for a few cars that came down the road every once and awhile or the occasional other early riser also walking the streets. Chiro didn't actually like waking up so early in the morning; he loved sleeping in till noon as much as every other kid in Shuggazoom did. But he could never deny that he enjoyed the early morning hours. Everything was clam, quiet, and mostly lifeless. Which meant he could wander around more freely. Once everyone started getting up, it was hard to reach the outskirts unnoticed.

Chiro turned the corner at the bakery and continued walking. He was heading for the train station, which ran twenty-four hours straight every day. Around most of the city, the city limits almost immediately turned to either water or desert. There was only a small part that faded out to grassy fields, which was somewhat unsurprisingly located on the end of the city that had least amount of people. Of course, one third of the buildings there were abandoned and over half were in poor or dangerous condition. Since Chiro currently lived on the other side of the city, he had to take the train. It was fast, cheap, and always running. He paid for his ticket, the women at the booth hardly even glancing at him as he handed her the money through the slot. He didn't have to wait long before the train arrived and when he got on, it was completely empty. The trip across town took about half an hour. Only one other person got on during that time, and she had gotten off by the time Chiro got to his stop. He stood up as soon as the train reached his stop. Getting off and out of the station, he quickly made his way to the street. He moved quickly through the buildings to the outskirts. As much as he liked adventure, Chiro knew that sticking around here at five thirty in the morning was asking for trouble. Some of the people that lived here wouldn't think twice about robbing or even seriously harming him, even if he was just a kid. Once he made it past the last building, he started down an unfinished road that slowly transformed into dirt and weeds.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Adjusting his backpack, Chiro marched onward. He could feel the excitement rushing through his veins. Today he was going to head further into the outskirts then he ever had before, maybe even make all the way to the edge of the desert. No one had been out that far for decades.

Chiro smiled, not knowing just how much his little adventure into the outskirts of the city would change his life.

* * *

End of chapter one! Please R&R.


End file.
